


Are you seri(al)ous

by place_bo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Serial Killers, a lot of swearing, but not in detail, honestly they're both messes, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_bo/pseuds/place_bo
Summary: honestly, baekhyun would've preferred a drunk chanyeol than this.





	Are you seri(al)ous

baekhyun woke up with a start. the front door had slammed, waking him up. he wasn't too bothered, it was probably chanyeol coming back from the pub. baekhyun snuggled back into his blankets and waited for sleep to overcome him.

"fuck! ouch, that hurt like a bitch."

nevermind. baekhyun swung his legs out of bed and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn. the cold wood on the floor attacked baekhyun's feet and a shiver ran down his spine. 

"chanyeol? are you home?" he called out. finally, he'd be spared from the bastard called freezing temperatures as his cuddle buddy was back. except for the fact that he wasn't going to wait any longer, and went to seek warmth.

baekhyun padded outside his room into the moonlit hallway. he could hear heavy breathing from the lounge room- perhaps an indicator of his best friends presence.

"baek? why are you up? go back to bed." he heard after walking into the main living space.

"no. i'm cold, and you're always so warm, it's-"

what the fuck. what. the. fuck. whatthefuck.

baekhyun's eyes widened almost comically. a sound of fear- and disgust came out of his mouth. a dark liquid was seeping through their baby blue couch, the same couch chanyeol had exclaimed was horrible. baekhyun's hands? his legs? both, trembled. and a glimpse of metal caught his eye.

"chanyeol, what the fuck. oh my god." baekhyun's voice wavered. 

chanyeol started standing up, "let me explain."

"no, don't fucking come near me. you have a fucking knife in your hand."

was baekhyun going to throw up?

"at least it's not my blood?"

yes, he was indeed going to throw up.

"chanyeol. chanyeol. i don't know if i should be calling the police or running away or if i should be mad you stained our couch in someone else's fucking blood."

chanyeol laughed, "baek, i come home covered in someone else's blood, and you worry about that mess? the thing you should be worried about the most is that this isn't the first time."

a sob ripped through baekhyun's throat, "fuck. fuck you. i'm going to cry. i'm also going to throw up. on you."

"it honestly wouldn't make a difference to what's already on me."

"how do you joke about something like this. you've killed multiple people. oh my god." 

all baekhyun wanted was to sleep and have warmth. he should've stayed in bed.

"are you gonna ask questions?"

"would you stab me if i called the police? like.. like if i told them i had been living with a fucking serial killer for god knows how long, would they lock me up too?"

chanyeol hesitated.

"god, chanyeol. please say no. please." baekhyun whimpered. 

"i won't stab you. even if you called the police. i want you to be comfortable, you know?" chanyeol answered.

"what the fuck chanyeol. i'm hyperventilating on the floor because i've just walked in the room to see you covered in blood holding a fucking knife. at the moment, i feel anything but fucking comfortable."

chanyeol stayed silent for a bit before replying, "if you think about it, if i was going to kill you, i would've done it by now."

"i can't fucking believe you've killed people, and the only reason i'm not dead is because we're best friends. oh my god. are you telling me i'd be dead by now if i wasn't baekhyun?" 

baekhyun watched as his best friend nodded, "chanyeol. i feel like i'm about to pass out. so if i do, when i wake up, you better have this couch gone, no blood anywhere, and i better fucking be alive."

~

baekhyun awoke a few hours later, and the second he did, all of the memories from previously flooded back.

"..chanyeol?"

soft thumps came from the kitchen into the lounge room, "good morning! i made you pancakes." chanyeol said with a plate in his hand and utensils in the other.

baekhyun stared at the food. he was hungry. all his energy had gone into having an anxiety attack on the floor at 2am. but he couldn't trust them. or him.

chanyeol noticed the silence of the other boy, and nudged the food a little closer.

baekhyun spoke up with a quiet voice, "chanyeol. i.. i don't know if i can trust you?"

chanyeol pursed his lips, "understandable. i don't understand why that came out as a question though."

baekhyun didn't know either. 

chanyeol sighed. "listen, baek, if you want to ask anything, i'll answer," he took a breath, "and i won't hurt you."

baekhyun sat in silence again. 

and for a few more minutes.

and until there was no longer a hint of warmth in the pancakes.

and chanyeol waited.

baekhyun's breathing was shaky, "please, don't call me baek. not at the moment at least."

"okay, baekhyun. i meant about the twisted shit i do but that works."

"when did you.. you know, first..."

"kill someone?" chanyeol offered.

"yeah."

"second last year of uni. some guy was bragging about fucking that one popular girl, and i got sick of it."

baekhyun frowned. what if he had been like that?

"who was it?"

"oh sehun."

baekhyun let out a gasp, "chanyeol what the fuck? he committed suicide."

"no, everyone thinks that."

"there was even a suicide letter-"

chanyeol cut him off, "do you really not watch any murder shows? fake suicides? and fake letters? baekhyun, you've gotta catch up."

"did you just decide that the thrill of murder was nice?"

"i guess? i think it's more the thrill of getting caught."

"and you have to kill people for that? you're like a fucking modern day jack the ripper, minus the disembowelment part."

"he only killed female prostitutes. and who's to say i don't disembowel people?"

"he was still a serial killer you asshole! wait what."

baekhyun's breathing was heavy and his forehead was damp with sweat. whether it was from receiving such gruesome details or the fact that chanyeol (jokingly) admitted he removed organs from people, he couldn't tell.

"do you.. do you want more pancakes? these are cold now."

and all baekhyun could do was stare at him. with words lodged in his throat and sweaty palms rubbing against each other. 

"really, chanyeol? we're talking about the fact that you kill people and you offer me pancakes."

and all chanyeol could do was stare at baekhyun, watching him laugh.

~

baekhyun screamed.

he tried to scream.

because the second he opened his mouth, a large hand covered it.

"baekhyun, i thought we agreed that you wouldn't get my ass busted by the cops."

"well when you burst through the door with blood on your face, what else would i do?"

chanyeol grinned, "you can help me clean up?"

baekhyun grimaced, "yuck, what the fuck? and touch someone's body juice? no thanks," he stood up from their (brand new) couch and started heading to his room, "go wash up. i expect a cuddle buddy tonight."

"baekhyun. i- how are you so comfortable around me already? it's only been what, two weeks since the incident? you should've run away by this point."

baekhyun turned around to reply, but words struggled to come out, "i think.. it's because, i've known you for so long? does that make sense?"

chanyeol nodded.

"like, i'm used to seeing you, so when i look at you now, i just think about you being my serial killer best friend?"

"so you trust me now?"

"not when you hold knives."

"not into knifeplay, are you?"

baekhyun scoffed, "honestly chanyeol, fuck yourself."

chanyeol snorted, "this might sound gay and a bit worrying considering my circumstances, but i really missed you baek."

as he looked up, baekhyun's eyes met with chanyeol's, and was greeted with fondness.

"i... i missed you too. but next time, give me a warning when i wake up at 2am and see you covered in blood."

"can you believe that? i straight up admit i kill people and you still want to be my friend?"

"it's not like you gave me a choice."

"bullshit. i'm a serial killer, not someone who holds hostages."

**Author's Note:**

> btw i read nothing on serial killers before writing this, i was just in a chanyeol murders people mood. also i love sehun so much i didn't mean for my bby to die:(


End file.
